


A Soul To Love

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Castiel laid a hand on Dean in Hell he was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul To Love

Castiel had never expected things to work this way. When he had been recruited to raise the Righteous Man from Hell he’d expected a hard task, but nothing emotional like this. He hadn’t expected to see Dean Winchester’s soul and immediately fall in love. He hadn’t thought the soul would cling to him the way it did, hadn’t thought he would hold a broken mess of a man and stitch him back together piece by piece as he cried. It was such an emotional experience and he had never once thought it would be this way.   
When he was done he pressed his hand to man’s shoulder, sharing a bit of his grace with the man, allowing him to be his former self, to be whole again, leaving nothing more than a handprint on his arm to show for it. 

Killing Anna was the last thing Castiel wanted. She had been his superior, they had been close once upon a time, but she had disobeyed and these were his orders. There was nothing that could been done about it, lest he be killed himself, and to be killed would mean that he wouldn’t be able to take care of Dean, to make sure that he wasn’t killed. Sure, he couldn’t watch the man every moment of every day as he seemed to want, but he did what he could.   
Now they were threatening the righteous man’s life, saying they would throw him back to Hell if he didn’t cooperate. Of course they wouldn’t do this. They needed him, but Sam? He was an abomination according to Heaven, so there was nothing that would keep them from killing the younger Winchester. Dean would accept the deal. There was no doubt in Castiel’s mind about it. Still, he wasn’t pleased when Uriel had told him what he was to do.   
There was some time before Uriel would go to visit Dean, not until he fell asleep, so Castiel left, explaining that he was going to seek revelation. He needed to be alone, to think. Something he had never needed before he’d raised Dean Winchester from perdition. These days he found himself needing it more and more.   
He was walking through the woods when he felt something tingle inside him. His head snapped up and suddenly he wasn’t in the woods anymore. He was staring down at Dean, watching him breath unevenly and his lips were pressed to the man’s. But there was something off, something wrong. This wasn’t his body. It was...It was Anna’s. She was on top of Dean, moving against him, gripping his shoulder, hand fit perfectly over the print on the man’s arm.   
His stomach twisted with something foreign and it took him a few moments to realize that it was jealousy. He wanted to be in Anna’s position, to be kissing Dean Winchester, to make him feel good. He wanted to move against him that way, to feel those hands on him, to have that breath coming heavy against his skin. He wanted to feel Dean inside him, to move so perfectly together.   
The entire time that this happened Castiel felt it all. He felt everything, felt the way Anna orgasmed, heard her moan Dean’s name, and finally, finally she pulled her hand away. He was in the woods again, on his knees, head in his hands.   
Dean would never touch him that way, he’d never want him, he’d never love him. He would never, ever, remember the way that Castiel had cared for his soul, the way he’d cradled him in his arms. And he just had to accept that.

Until one day, years later, when the angels had fallen, and they were in the bunker together. That day he felt the press of Dean’s lips to his, felt those hands on him, felt that love returned, and it was so much more than the righteous man had ever given Anna.


End file.
